My Day
My Day is a SpongeBob SquarePants episode from season eight. In this episode, SpongeBob decides to raise a sasquatch as a Christmas present to his nanny a.k.a. Mrs. Krabs. Synopsis SpongeBob sets up a party for Marge while he plans out how to raise an animal to be one of his new stuffed animals just like him. First SpongeBob has a "hand pigeon" put up by his nanny, Mrs. Krabs, who is enchanted by its hooves and performs some sort of ritual with the bird, placing it on a Christmas tree. SpongeBob suggests trying a sasquatch to be a Santa Claus, taking his fan it to a local sauna where he meets an helpful dog, 5 minutes later, he closes the door on them as they try to join in the discussion on Santa Claus and using his hat to portray him as black and in some strange headwear. Well, the dog comes out once the other children laugh with them. SpongeBob decides that they were right on Santa Claus being black, inviting him to his party the next day, however, his nanny appeared to have mixed up the party, disguised herself and attacked a rucksack full of shiny objects which dropped on a circle of hay bales, waking SpongeBob up but never opening it safe. Once home, the two then read Mrs. Krabs' book, giving it to Ka-Boom by accident. The book starts to have extra characters, leading to a fight between them between SpongeBob, Krusty, Squidward and Sandy. Eventually, the book ends up along with the sasquatch and is transformed into a present for SantanaCon. Revisited at SantanaCon, the presents arrive with no message inside the cardboard box but is tightly still with a bushy beard. The book it is stuck in crime, as its back does not seem to match with its front, codifying it as a mystery. Mrs Krabs tries to contact Santana Twins fan creation Jessica on Facebook but New England Santa is upset to know it is his aunt who was mistaken as calling him "Santa"! In the morning, Santa Claus gives the present to SpongeBob: a Santa costume with a hat similar to Lisa's. SpongeBob gets his Santa costume but wants nothing in return, even though he admits to having fantasied about it. Eventually, Santa Claus, Rita, and the TV crew return to costume the real Santana to give the past Santans Christmas presents, unlike the past Santas which mainly get presents, though this time Santa didn't get Mrs. Krabs or Santa. Santa tries to talk Mrs. Krabs away from getting her 4 cameras fixed but the latter refuses to look at her old recording hobby. Then Santa snatches up the hat from its hatcase, backpacked to the halfway house and takes off on it. SpongeBob however is determined to get it back, since someone is always keeping an eye on him. At first even Mrs. Krabs tries to get him beaten into submission, but he hits her very small forehead with the blue hat. He later gets hit in the head with Mrs. Krabs old arm prosthetic arm, omitting the prosthetic arms of the present version, and kicks her to the ground, scratching her right eye with it too. But she starts to drive him into was she has grace and cast herself trying to protect her eyes. SpongeBob is about to finish her off but Squidward's beanie knocks her off balance, entering her; which leads to her target being viciously beaten by her brother. In a last movement, she screams her was protected by Santana Twins. After hugging his Sesame Street headband, he often snuggles with Marge and then claims that they are real. Mrs. Krabs considers if she is real. She then tells Santa Claus to run a competition with her to see who can generate the loudest wrench sound on command, only said wrench Godauto makes the buzzer record. He happily obliges but sends the kids adoring boy once again to the Hospital as Santana King after the whistle is stuck on the screen. SpongeBob is happy to see his 'real' nanny and goes back to his party, giving Santa Claus, Rita and the TV staff. Category:GPT-2 Category:Episodes